Hitherto, there have been known reproduction devices which are connected to external devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, or digital versatile disc (DVD) players and are capable of alternatively reproducing content supplied from a plurality of sources stored in the external devices (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-086805). In recent years, there have been suggested technologies for establishing communication between a plurality of sources and reproduction devices via a plurality of communication paths, such as a Bluetooth (BT) (registered trademark) path, a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) path, and a universal serial bus (USB) path, and performing data communication.
However, when the communication is established along the plurality of communication paths in the above-mentioned reproduction devices, a communication path (a communication path of communication established later in order, in other words, the newest communication path) of the communication established finally among the plurality of communication paths of the established communication is used more preferentially than the other communication paths. For this reason, when the content is attempted to be reproduced by switching the plurality of sources, there is a problem in that data may not be supplied from the source corresponding to the communication path other than the communication path of the finally established communication, and thus the content may not be reproduced.
That is, for example, when communication of a BT path is established in a reproduction device so that content of the source corresponding to the BT path can be reproduced and communication of an HDMI path is then established, content of the source corresponding to the HDMI path can be reproduced. In the reproduction device of this state, even when the source is switched to the source corresponding to the BT path again, the HDMI path is preferentially used (in a state in which data can be transmitted and received). Therefore, there is a problem in that data may not be supplied from the source via the BT path, and thus the content may not be reproduced.